


What's Inside?

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: this is just bullshit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Cryo-pods are deadly.
Series: destcember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448





	What's Inside?

The Tangled Shore was full of surprises. Some of them, you could only find the hard way.

Spider’s associates knew better than anyone to keep an eye out over Thieves’ Landing. As if on cue, drop pods from the Prison of Elders would come through, carrying some high-value target. Every time, without fail, a Guardian was killed by the impact. The big guy would hop on out of their pod, completely unaware of the dead Guardian under their feet.

If nothing else, it made their jobs a bit more entertaining.


End file.
